Traits of Voldemort
by puternic
Summary: Scarlett Rose, one of the last Slytherin bloodlines is torn between two of the biggest rivals at Hogwarts. DracoxOCxHarry Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Yes?

**A/N: This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, we'd see a lot more Snape.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<br>Her heart fell at the sound of the hat's yell. Applause erupted from one of the tables as she slid off the stool and strode their way. She had been placed in a different house that her friends. Even though she willed the raggedy piece of cloth to say otherwise, her attempt was unavailing.

She knew this was bad. She knew her uncle was wrong. She should not have come. She had added the main ingredient to a disastrous potion. She would never act like them, but she knew, especially with family like hers, she was just like them in every way.

She was destined for Slytherin.

Valentine's Day was drawing nearer and Hogwarts was bustling with students eager to get a date for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Scarlett Rose among the small percentage not really caring. Draco Malfoy had asked Scarlett the previous week, much to Pansy Parkinson's dismay, but she had yet to answer. Scarlett would have to say yes because she did not want to seem as if she had no options. Besides, asking her Potions Professor would be quite odd. As Scarlett was pondering all these matters, she bumped into someone and fell on her bottom exposing her black panties to all from under her skirt.

The ebony haired girl bared her razor teeth from behind soft pink lips, an even softer growl emitting from the back of her throat. Obsidian orbs met grey as Scarlett stared up at her assaulter, Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello Scarlett, fancy seeing you here." Draco paused to help Scarlet up, "Have you come up with an answer for me?"

Malfoy looked at Scarlett expectantly. She didn't like him, but she didn't hate him enough to reject him in front of his friends. "Yes. I will accept your invitation." Scarlett followed up with and artificial smile. Hope you're happy, Voldemort, she thought.

"I knew it." Grinned Malfoy as Scarlett mentally snorted.

"Well, I should be off to class. I don't want detention." Said Scarlett turning back the direction she came from.

"Let me walk you there. We have the same class after all." Chirped Malfoy as he grabbed her soft hand and held it tenderly.

Scarlett took her usual seat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in Potions class, causing Draco to scowl and sit with his Slytherin gang. The chatting of the Fifth year's ceases abruptly as the dungeon doors swung open and slammed shut after Professor Snape. Ron nudged Scarlett's side with his elbow while Harry and Hermione grinned at her. Scarlett rolled her eyes. After she had confided in them in fourth year, they all knew she slightly fancied the Potions Master. The man had practically raised her, however, Voldemort cursed the two so if Snape where to so much as touch her, she would feel a searing pain lingering amidst the spot touched. This would cause some great pain if certain things were to happen. Voldemort wanted his only blood connection with Malfoy, a pureblood.

"The instructions are on the board." Said Snape with a flick of his wand.

Scarlett and Hermione were the only ones finished after a short while; their potions both the perfect shade of turquoise, just as the board said.

"Ron! You were supposed to put the fish scales in before the lavender!" Hermione whispered harshly as she and Scarlett looked at the orange potion.

Scarlett leaned over to look at Harry's and saw it a fine shade of light blue. "Nice job, Harry." Out of the corner of her eye, Scarlett saw Malfoy glare at Harry as she ruffled his already crazy hair. Malfoy crushed the flask of dark blue potion Snape had asked to be brought to the front as Scarlett brushed hands with Harry while helping with his potion.

"Oi, Potter! You that much of a baby that you need help with a potion?" Malfoy sneered walking up to the pair with a fixed and full flask.

"Just leave him alone, Draco." Said Scarlett who rolled her eyes and walked up to Snape's desk with Harry to deposit their flasks.

Dinner was just as horrible for Scarlett. As she was attempting to escape to the Gryffindor table, Draco grabbed her collar and wiggled a disapproving finger. "Try that again and I'll tell Snape."

Scarlett whimpered and obeyed. Draco led her back to the Slytherin table and sat her down with him, Crabbe , Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh. You brought _her_ with you, Draco." Pansy said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, Pansy! I can _feel_ the venom on me! Wait, that's just spit." Said Scarlett she wiped off non-existing spit with a smirk. Pansy just scowled and continued to eat her treacle tart.

"I'm assuming you had the dinner, so let's share some dessert?" Draco suggested taking Scarlett's hand.

"It's alright, I'm not not that hungry."

For the rest of dinner Scarlett sat in her seat staring longingly at the Gryffindor table. After dinner, Draco escorted her back to the Common Room, making Pansy glare holes into Scarlett's back. First he threatens to tattle, now he takes her away from her friends, _again_. Was he _five_? She would just have to use one of the Invisibility Cloaks she nicked from the Ministry of Magic on one of her Third Year raids.

Scarlett stormed off to the girls dormitories and rummaged through her trunk until she found what she was looking for. Scarlett snuck back into the common room unnoticed and overheard Pansy asking Draco if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with her the following day, to which Draco replied with a swift "No." Scarlett snickered silently on her way out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Especially constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2 Losing Control

**A/N: So the second chapter is up now after a...long time. Enjoy and be sure to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Scarlett. **

* * *

><p>Scarlett walked across the grounds towards Hagrid's where she was positive her friends would be. She forgot completely why she was going to visit the groundskeeper when she bumped into mid-air and fell on her bottom for the second time that day. At least her panties were hidden. Scarlett took off the cloak and was exposed to the world when she heard and audible "Ouch!"<p>

"Blimey, Scarlett!" Ron exclaimed as Harry took off the invisibility cloak.

"You scared us half to death!" Finished Hermione.

Scarlett just grinned, her eyes momentarily gleaming red. "Sorry 'bout that." Scarlett quickly led the others back to the castle, for they could not be wandering with Umbridge's security and such. "So you guys ready for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Asked Scarlett casually.

"Yes, I-" Harry started.

"I am holding a very special meeting that I would like you to attend at the Hog's Head, if you don't mind." Hermione quickly said.

"Great. I'll be there as soon as I can." Said Scarlett with a smile. "So what are you you doing, Harry, Ron?"

"I'm going with Hermione to the Hog's Head." Grumbled Ron.

"Bummer."

"I'm going with Cho." Harry beamed.

"Wonderful, Harry. I'm happy for you." Scarlett lied. There was something about Cho Chang that made Scarlett's blood boil.

"What about you?" Hermione asked smirking, not forgettiing Scarlett's previous remark.

"Yeah. Did you get Snape something?" Asked Ron, smirking as well.

Soon all three of them were standing in front of Scarlett, blocking the door to the castle. Scarlett's face was now redder than Ron's hair."N-No." She muttered defeatedly.

"But I thought I saw you with some Cauldron Cakes this morning?" A confused Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Weren't you bragging about making them during breakfast?" Piped Ron.

"Yes but-" now Scarlett was irritated.

"But what?" All three asked in unison.

"If you'd let me finish!" Scarlett hissed. Silence fell upon the group like a warm blanket. "Right. I was going to give them to Snape until I realized that would've been awkward. So I threw them away. Although now I see I should have given them to Malfoy..."

"Why didn't you give them to us?" Ron whined.

"Oh yes, leave it to you to ask about food." Muttered Hermione.

"Well Malfoy _did_ ask me to Hogsmeade, so it makes sense. Besides, Snape probably would've thrown 'em away." Said Scarlett matter-of-factly.

Harry, who was opening the castle door, sputtered and stared at Scarlett disbelievingly.

"You're going with Malfoy?" They, once again, asked in unison.

"Merlin! You guys are like Fred and George." Scarlett said slapping a hand to her forehead. "Speaking of which, hook me up, Ron?" She winked.

"Don't try changing the subject!" Said Ron who's ears turned a brilliant shade of pink at being compared to his older brothers.

"Just kidding! Alright, alright. I _am_ going with Malfoy." sighed Scarlett.

"Just don't snog him." Muttered Harry under his breath.

"Since when do you care who I snog?" An amused Scarlett asked Harry.

"I-I don't! Its just that-"

"Yeah, yeah." Scarlett said as she headed to the ancient gargoyle statue, whispered the Slytherin password and disappeared into the Common Room where the person she least wished to see waited for her.

* * *

><p>"Draco." Scarlett said curtly.<p>

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Draco said grabbing Scarlett's dainty hand.

Scarlett would have pulled away, but his cool skin soothed her. "That's the thing. I'm not you."

"Word is Pansy set a trap for you." Draco's hand was still attached to hers.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"And you'd risk the entire school knowing?"

"Maybe."

"Pansy's just jealous. Stay here with me."

"And risk the entire school knowing?"

But Draco had already pulled Scarlett to sit with him. Scarlett made a face and tried to distance herself. Draco pulled her closer, resting her head against his shoulder. Scarlett disliked the closeness, for she disliked Draco Malfoy, but she felt like no wrong could come of it."

* * *

><p>"He's done it, Lucius." Spoke a high, cold voice.<p>

"D-Done what, My Lord." Lucius Malfoy asked, shocked and frightened at being directly spoken to by Lord Voldemort.

"Gotten to her first, of course." Said Voldemort, his long pale fingers stroking his giant snake, Nagini.

"I'm-I'm afraid I don't know what you are speaking of, My Lord." Lucius stuttered, now slightly shaking.

"Do not fear, Lucius. Your son, Draco is it, is with Scarlett." Voldemort continued to stroke Nagini.

"Your niece?" Asked Lucius feeling somewhat relieved.

"It is a shame that her feelings still lie with Severus."

* * *

><p>"I don't know! She was perfectly fine when she went to sleep!" Explained the frantic voice of Draco Malfoy.<p>

"Was she saying anything?" Asked the soft voice of Severus Snape.

"She was just hissing!" Draco slightly shouted.

"I see."

The obsidian orbs that pierced the young girls flesh held worry and irritation as they flooded her vision. Scarlett could feel the owner's warm breath tickling her face as she turned a million shades of red.

"You're awake..." Snape whispered softly to Scarlett who swiftly nodded.

Scarlett then became aware of the people in the room and their terrified whispers.

"I think Scarlett should go to St. Mungos! It's like Potter all over again!" Piped up Pansy, imitating a seizure.

"Well, unfortunately no one cares what you think Miss Parkinson." Snapped Snape.

Scarlett hissed out a laugh. She had already lost control.


End file.
